The Angle Of Death That Walk
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Mungkin kalian melihatku hanya sekedar gadis lemah biasa tapi itu berbeda ketika beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka berhasil menjebakku lalu dimasukan kedalam sebuah peti mati berisi mantra dan menyegelku untuk menahan kekuatanku lalu mengurungku di sebuah tempat terpencil. Setelah menunggu beratus-ratus tahun akhirnya aku bebas,..


"**The Angle Of Death That Walk"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chinatsu Arakawa**_

_**Present**_

"**The Angle Of Death That Walk"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Caution : Semi Gore, atau bisa berubah menjadi Gore tergantung keadaan, OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), Work in Progress(WIP)**

**Rated : T - M (Untuk Pembunuhan dan Kekerasan lainnya)**

**Genre : Crime, Tragedy, Mystery, Action, Thriller(Maybe), Friendship, Romance(Coming Soon)**

Summary : Mungkin kalian melihatku hanya sekedar gadis lemah biasa tapi itu berbeda ketika beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka berhasil menjebakku lalu dimasukan kedalam sebuah peti mati berisi mantra dan menyegelku untuk menahan kekuatanku lalu mengurungku di sebuah tempat terpencil. Setelah menunggu beratus-ratus tahun akhirnya aku bebas, aku berniat untuk membalaskan dendamku atas perbuatan mereka yang menyegelku aku akan memulai dari hal yang mudah terlebih dulu

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1 : The Resurrection**

_Tap Tap_

Sebuah langkah kaki pelan tapi beraturan berbunyi di sebuah kastil terpencil yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan terlihat seorang laki-laki bersetelan jas berwarna hitam membawa sebuah lilin di tangan kanannya sebagai penerang jalan, ia terus berjalan hingga tiba disebuah ruangan yang sangat kecil dengan perlahan laki-laki itu mulai merusak gembok yang mengikat pintu itu ia tersenyum puas setelah melihat hasil kerjanya tersebut dengan pelan ia mendorong pintu itu dan terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah peti mati berwarna _silver_ dengan aksara yang sangat sulit dimengertinya－yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah mantra dari segel yang membelenggu peti mati tersebut

Dengan tatapan serius laki-laki itu mulai membacakan sebuah mantra untuk mematahkan mantra dan segel tersebut dengan keringat yang terus turun dari dahi dan pelipisnya akhirnya usahanya berhasil dengan cepat ia membuka penutup peti mati tersebut dan nampaklah seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan wajah yang polos serta tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam panjang ditelungkupkannya di atas perutnya, gadis itu memakai baju _Ghotic_ hitam panjang bergaya eropa lama yang banyak cipratan dan bercak darah disekitarnya yang sudah lama mengering meninggalkan kesan berbau amis yang sangat menyengat disekitar tubuhnya

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membebaskanku dari peti mati terkutuk itu" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata merah darah yang sangat terang yang baru bangkit dari sebuah peti mati berwarna _silver _tersebut dan mencoba berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya diatas lantai yang sangat dingin walaupun ia harus berpegangan dengan pinggiran dari peti mati tersebut

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, itu karena sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku nona untuk membebaskanmu. Apa kau akan membunuhku seperti di cerita-cerita pada jaman dulu ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut merah yang tengah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan waspada

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu setelah aku sadar dari tidur panjangku, jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentang diriku, _hm.._" Ujar gadis tersebut dengan tersenyum singkat tapi malah menambah kesan mengerikan diwajahnya sembari memutari sosok laki-laki tersebut yang sepertinya tidak takut akan keberadaanya "Tentu saja semua orang mengenalmu akibat peristiwa dimasa lalu lagi pula namamu terus disebut-sebut dalam sejarah membuatku bosan" Jawab laki-laki itu singkat

"_Hahaha...,_ kau orang pertama yang tidak takut padaku manusia, sebagai balasanku karena kau membebaskanku akan menuruti permohonanmu, sebutkanlah" Seru gadis itu lantang

"Bagaimana jika kau mau ikut bersamaku nona" Ucap laki-laki bersetelan jas hitam itu "Dan tolong jangan lakukan pembunuhan akan sangat merepotkan nanti ada waktu yang tepat nanti jadi bagaimana apa kau mau" Ujar laki-laki itu dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya

"Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu tapi untuk tidak membunuh akan aku pikirkan kembali" Jawab gadis itu dengan menatap balik wajah laki-laki yang memiliki surai merah itu dengan tatapan intimidasi

"Baiklah terima kasih, mohon bantuanmu sang－ah tidak mulai sekarang namamu adalah－" Ucap laki-laki itu berbisik tepat ditelinga gadis itu lalu tersenyum singkat sedangkan gadis itu mengaguk tanda ia setuju atas nama barunya tersebut dan terus mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki tersebut yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan gelap yang telah lama dihuninya tersebut

"Bagaimana jika kita merubah penampilanmu dulu, sebelum kita pergi kerumahku nona" Ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan menoleh kesamping lalu menatap lembut mata berwarna merah darah itu yang kemudian berubah berwarna hitam seperti kebanyakan warna mata pada gadis biasa

"Baiklah terserah dirimu"

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat indah di kota Konoha, burung-burung berterbangan secara beriringan, deburan ombak yang terus bersahutan tanpa henti serta matahari yang mulai meninggi diantara ombak laut menambah kesan luar biasa bagi yang menciptakan pemandangan tersebut, tapi agak sedikit berbeda di salah satu kediaman Uchiha bungsu tersebut karena ia baru saja kedatangan tamu－yang tak diundang sepertinya

"Hoi _teme_ apa kau sudah siap" Teriak laki-laki bersurai pirang－yang lebih tepat bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia memakai baju sekolah berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna hitam yang sedang mengetuk－lebih tepatnya sedang menggedor pintu rumah sahabatnya tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga yang terdapat banyak ukiran didepanya yang menambah kesan elegan dari pintu itu sendiri tentunya

Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki berambut raven yang memiliki gaya rambut yang agak berbeda dari yang lainnya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto－yang kita kenal sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita ini Uchiha Sasuke "_Tch_ bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan menggedor pintu setiap hari _dobe_ kau biasa menghancurkannya" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar tapi sebenarnya ia menahan amarah yang luar biasa terlihat dari guratan wajahnya yang menandakan ketidaksukaannya atas perilaku dari sahabat baiknya itu

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil _'dobe'_ oleh Sasuke hanya memamerkan cengirannya "_Hehe.._ Maaf Sasuke aku tidak biasa mengubah kebiasaanku, mari kita lupakan kejadian tadi ayo kita pergi sekolah"

"Hn tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku" Ujar Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah dapat dengan sigap ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan langsung menuju garasi dimana mobilnya sedang terparkir

"Woah.._ Teme_ kau mobil baru ya lagi pula ini salah satu mobil _limited edition_, andai saja orang tuaku mau membelikannya tapi aku beruntung masih bisa menaikinya" Seru Naruto dengan menatap mobil Bugatti Veyron Super Sports berwarna hitam dengan tatapan tak percaya yang terparkir dengan rapi digarasi milik Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke salah satu pencinta mobil sport dan salah satu dari keluarganya yang berhasil memproduksi mobil tersebut jadi bagi Sasuke itu hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan sebuah mobil mewah

"Hn, hadiah dari Itachi" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung membuka knop pintu mobil dan disampingnya sudah ada Naruto yang duduk dengan manis dengan cepat ia menutup pintu mobil miliknya lalu memutar kunci mobil hingga berbunyi _'bruum' _dengan cepat ia menginjakan kakinya ke pedal gas dan Sasuke mengendara mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa

.

.

.

"_Saa..,_ nona bagaimana apa kau menyukai penampilanmu yang sekarang" Tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil menoleh kebelakang dan menatap gadis berpakaian _dress_ merah selutut dan memakai sepatu boot berwarna hitam

"Hm lumayan, tapi aku tak suka rambut panjangku disembunyikan dan apa ini rambutku sekarang berwarna pink menjijikan sekali" Jawab gadis berambut soft pink diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi yang lebar yang mampu menutupi rambut sera wajahnya agar terhindar dari sengatan matahari secara langsung di kulit putihnya yang seperti _porselen_. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah salon ternama bersama laki-laki berambut merah sambil memegang rambutnya dengan tatapan jijik, sebelumnya rambut hitam panjangnya disembunyikan didalam _wig_ sebahu berwarna _soft pink _lalu matanya diberi lensa kontak berwarna _emerad_ untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berwarna hitam yang terkadang berubah warna menjadi merah darah

"Aku minta maaf nona, tapi aku harap kau bisa memakluminya" Ucap laki-laki itu sedangkan gadis yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya mendengus tak suka sambil terus berjalan dibelakang laki-laki itu

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau membuatku jantungan" Ucap Naruto setelah turun dari mobil Sasuke sambil terus mengelus dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang akibat aksi _gila-gilaan _sahabatnya tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berjalan santai disamping Naruto setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman

"Itu hanya untuk mengetes kecepatannya Naruto" Jawab Sasuke singkat "Tapi setelah mencobanya sendiri akhirnya aku percaya" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto _"A-Apa, dia bilang untuk mencoba, hey dia saja memacu mobilnya 430,98 km/jam dia pikir jalan raya itu lapangan balap apa"_ Pikir Naruto geram dan bersiap untuk meninju sahabatnya tersebut tapi aksinya harus tertunda setelah mendengar bunyi dentangan bel terus tanpa henti cukup untuk memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya

"Kita harus cepat sebelum Ibiki _sensei_ memulai pelajarannya lagi pula jalanmu itu seperti keong dan siput" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakangnya "Hey pelan-pelan aku tahu bahwa kau sedikit lebih beruntung dariku karena terlebih dahulu dilahirkan dan berdampak pada kakimu yang panjang itu, tapi bisakah kau sedikit lebih pelan" Gerutu Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang lebih cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengar pujian yang secara tak langsung dari mulut sahabat pirangnya itu hanya dapat tersenyum singkat dan memelankan langkah kakinya sehingga Naruto dapat menyamakan

Setelah mereka berjalan melewati banyak_ looby_ sekolah yang sangat panjang, akhirnya sampailah mereka disebuah ruangan yang tertulisan _'2-1'_, sebuah kelas yang mampu menampung semua murid pintar dan berprestasi tentunya. Dengan pelan Sasuke menarik pintu tersebut hingga terbuka nampak dengan jelas jeritan-jeritan yang dapat memekakkan telinga miliknya setiap hari yang membuatnya bosan, dengan langkah cepat ia menuju meja kesayangannya disampingnya sudah ada Naruto yang duduk dengan santai

_Brakkk_

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak aku sebagai pengganti Ibiki sensei, beliau tidak bisa hadir karena ada suatu halangan. Baiklah langsung saja kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita yang kemarin" Ucap seorang guru yang baru tiba ia mempunyai bekas luka di hidungnya dengan membawa banyak kertas dikedua tangannya sedangkan murid-murid lainnya hanya bisa menjawab _"Ha'i sensei"_

_Skip Time_

_Teng Teng_

_Teng Teng_

"Baiklah sekian untuk pelajaran kali ini kalian boleh pulang dan jangan lupa tolong kerjakan pr yang aku berikan" Seru guru berambut putih yang mengenakan masker di sebagian wajahnya dengan santai keluar sambil membawa buku laknat berjudul _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_ miliknya sambil tersenyum mesum yang membuat sebagian siswi takut untuk berada didekatnya

"Sasuke ayo pulang" Ucap Naruto sambil membawa tas ransel hitam miliknya

"_Hn"_

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di sebuah _bassment_ bawah tanah milik _Konoha- Science and Social_ sekolah tempat mereka belajar selama ini, untuk mengambil mobil Bugatti Veyron Super Sports berwarna hitam miliknya yang terparkir dipojok _bassment _tersebut "Kau sudah siap Naruto aku ingatkan agar kau mengencangkan sabuk pengamanmu aku saat ini ingin segera cepat pulang kerumah" Ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang amat lelah

Dengan tatapan iba akhirnya Naruto pun memberikan persetujuan walaupun dengan berat hati "Baiklah untuk kali ini aku ijinkan kau untuk mengebut tapi lain kali aku akan memberitahu Itachi_-nii _tentang hobimu yang satu ini" Ucap Naruto pasrah dan langsung mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya

"_Hn,_ aku mengerti" Jawab Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas dan remnya bersamaan, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gasnya setelah mengangkat rem yang sedang diinjaknya sehingga ban belakangnya berdecit dengan nyaring dan langsung melesat meninggalkan _bassment _tersebut

Setelah mengatar Naruto dengan cepat dan dibalas rocehan-rocehan dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut tentang berkendara yang baik dan benar. Dengan langkah malas Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kembali menempuh waktu perjalanan sekitar 10 menit dari rumah Naruto, menuju rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi dengan langkah cepat Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa biru gelap dengan perabotan yang sangat lengkap, seperti _Tv LCD_ berukuran 52 _inch_, _Home Theater, Sofa, _sertaranjang berukuran _King Size _dan banyak buku tebal serta sebagian buku yang sudah kuno yang berjejer rapi didekat meja belajarnya

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke langsung merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang _King Size_ miliknya dan mencoba untuk menyelami dunia mimpi walaupun hanya sebentar

'_Usotsuki'_

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara yang terus terngiang di telinga serta otaknya yang terbilang jenis tersebut seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang terus berputar, dan semua rasa kantuk yang ia tahan dari tadi langsung menghilang ia merasa seperti memiliki sebuah rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam kepada sang pemilik suara tersebut

Untuk menghilangkan rasa tersebut, sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk menuju dunia mimpi yang ingin ia gapai dari sejak tadi dan usahanya berhasil terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya yang tipis pertanda ia sudah mencapai dunia mimpi miliknya

.

.

.

"Hey kau... sejak tadi aku hanya mengikutimu tanpa mengetahui namamu, siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa tujuanmu membebaskanku" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink sambil menatap tajam laki-laki bersurai merah didepannya tersebut

"Ah.., maaf atas kelancangangku nona. Perkenalkan namaku－" Laki-laki tersebut harus menghentikan perkataannya karena sejak tadi hp miliknya terus berbunyi tanpa henti "Saya permisi nona," Ucap laki-laki tersebut menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu

"_Halo ini aku, aku berhasil membebaskannya"_

.

.

.

.

.

~The Angle Of Death That Walk~

_**To be Continued...**_

'_**Sas Efharisto**__**－**__**Arigatou Gonzaimasu'**_

Hari Sabtu 08 Juni 2014 Pukul 00.00 WITA

**Sorry for all misstypo and typo too, you're can tell me where they are. So i can correct it in another time i got**

_**Signature**_

_**ĈĩŊÄŢŠŨ ӐṜᾎǨᾎŴᾎ**_

_**So CANCEL / DELETE OR NEXT / CONTINUED ?**_


End file.
